


please and thank you.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: DashingFrost Week 2018 (25th July - 1st June.) [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: First time with Loki giving head.





	please and thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely mild body horror mention.
> 
> Check out [Dashingfrost Week here](https://fuckyeahdashingfrost.tumblr.com/post/174693891923/dashingfrost-week-2018)!
> 
> Written for Monday - First Times, with this being a first kiss.

Fandral stares down at Loki, who is looking between Fandral’s legs with an expression of deep concentration, his dark brows furrowed. He had all but  _torn_  Fandral’s breeches from his body, and when Fandral had pushed him down by the shoulder’s, he’d eagerly dragged his mouth down over Fandral’s chest, over his belly–

And now he is staring at Fandral’s cock as if it is some intimidating monster. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Loki admits, and he wraps a hand around Fandral’s cock, slowly stroking it. Fandral stares at him, his eyebrows raising.

“Really?  _Never_?”

“Have  _you_  ever sucked a cock?” Loki asks.

“That isn’t the point,” Fandral retorts. Loki laughs, leaning down. He hesitates for a moment, and then he leans forward, tilting his head to the side. He hovers half an inch away from the base of Fandral’s cock, then touches his tongue to the skin. Fandral shivers at the wet heat, and he swallows hard as the tip of Loki’s tongue traces up the seam at the base of his cock, and then flicks over the bundle of nerves at the base of the head, and he groans low in his throat.

Loki still has that look of intent concentration on his face - normally, Fandral only sees that expression when he’s healing someone or trying to repair something, and he resists the urge to laugh as Loki parts his lips over Fandral’s cockhead, leaning in and–

“ _Gah–_  Loki, that’s–” Loki hums, his tongue pressed flat against Fandral’s frenulum, and Fandral grips tightly at the hem of his own shirt to keep from grabbing at Loki himself. Loki leans right in, trying to take Fandral right into his mouth. “Loki, it’s too big, you can’t just–”

Fandral chokes out a noise as Loki takes Fandral to the hilt, and Fandral can feel Loki’s throat constrict around him: he drags his hand tight through Loki’s hair, gripping at it hard, and Loki gags for a second before he slackens his throat a little more and presses his fingers into the meat of Fandral’s thigh.

Fandral comes quickly - it’s difficult to hold back - and Loki  _swallows_. Fandral stares down at him as he draws back.

“You just said you’ve never done this before,” Fandral says. 

“Shapeshifter,” Loki says. “Next time, I can unhinge my jaw.”

“Oh, that’s– That’s simultaneously horrifying and intriguing,” Fandral says mildly. “Tell me more.”

“Don’t you believe in reciprocation?” Loki asks, mildly. Fandral grins, and he shoves Loki onto his back, delighting in the way he lets out a breathy exhalation. 

“Keep talking,” Fandral murmurs, even as he unlaces Loki’s trousers. “The unhinging of the jaw,  _please and thank you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
